


Prompts

by iluvaqt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Smallville, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, SullyRogers, Thanksgiving, USO uniform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvaqt/pseuds/iluvaqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon and AU shorts for the Nightingale Series. Prompted by fanart from Purple Moon123 on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Want One

“I want one.”

"You can’t have it. It’s mine. Limited edition. They made them to commemorate the special exhibition at The Smithsonian. It’s even got a serial number on the bottom.”

“Lo, it’s Captain America merchandise,” Chloe pouted. “Pleasssee?”

Lois planted feet and folded her hands under her chest. “I’ll trade you, your green arrow pleather vest.”

Chloe’s jaw dropped open. “But that’s…it won’t even fit you!”

Her cousin gave her a sassy smile. “Bra-less it will.”

Steve and Sam chose that moment to make their presence known. “Ah, we don’t need to know anymore.”

Chloe snorted in Steve’s direction and got up off the couch. She pressed the mug into his hands and kissed him soundly. “The things I do for you.” Turning to her cousin, she rolled her eyes at Lois’ self assured smirk. “Okay, I’ll trade Lois.”

“But the green looks lovely on you,” Steve said with a distinct, ‘I don’t wike it’ undertone.

Chloe winked at him. “You haven’t seen my USO uniform yet.”

 

::: ::: :::

EDIT: Thank you to @purple-moon123 for fixing the shield for me. I’d smudged the other one at the bottom and I hadn’t even noticed!


	2. 4th of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has a special birthday surprise for Steve. Set prior to the events in Avengers: Age of Ultron.

**4th of July**  
Rating: Adult (lemon ahead)  
Prompted by purple moon123, her art shown above.

::: ::: :::

First year out of the ice, he’d realized he’d missed his birthday by a month. Well he’d missed several decades of birthdays but who was counting? He didn’t feel older in his bones, but in his head and walking around looking at all that had changed, the people, the buildings, culture and politics, wow did he feel old.

 

Signing up for training so he could join SHIELD as more than just a consultant, he had met Chloe. And she had given him, his first gift since waking up. Not something related to the job, or a token attempt to bring him into the new age, but something thoughtful and personal. She’d given him a leather bound journal.

 

“Sometimes I’ve got so much rolling around in my head that I can’t switch off at night. Sleep is important, so I gave myself a routine to wind down. No coffee after seven, unless I have to pull an all-nighter, a hot shower and a to-do list for the next day, and a couple lines in my journal. You strike me as the type that carries the weight of the world. Belated birthday gift, you might find it useful.”

 

He’d been too exhausted both physically and mentally to even crack open the cover the entire six weeks she had him at the Academy, but after their final exercise and she had pulled her vanishing act, he had sat on his bed that night and stared at the first blank page before words just started inking over the paper.

 

He wrote about six pages that night. All of his frustrations, questions that he wanted answers to but would probably never get, his regrets and his hopes for the future. When he’d finally put the pen down and read over what he had written, he had felt marginally less weighted. And he smiled as he thought of her. That despite her protests to the contrary, her distance, and her doubts, she cared. And that was something.

 

::: ::: :::

 

Docking in the Avengers Tower after returning from another successful mission but not The Mission - they were still chasing down Strucker. Upside, there was one less HYDRA base of operations to worry about -  the last thing he expected was for the place to be dark.

 

Maria lived at the tower. And she always kept the lines of communication open until they returned so it was odd that the place was quiet and seemingly unoccupied.

 

Everyone had split off in separate directions, Clint to the gym, Natasha to her room, Tony to his workshop, Bruce to his lab, Thor to wherever it was that he flew off to in his down time and all Steve wanted was a shower and if he could, to sneak home for a few hours.

 

They were keeping their relationship out of the spotlight, which meant they weren’t going to tell the team. He couldn’t tell one of them and not the rest, it wouldn’t be fair. He respected them all equally and didn’t want to show favoritism, although in the field he could say without a doubt Thor was the best at following orders and sticking to a plan. He was also a wealth of experience in strategy and tactics, he really enjoyed brainstorming with Thor. He could probably count on his discretion but he quickly dismissed the thought of telling T-Hammer, as Tony had affectionately dubbed him. If he told anyone, he would feel obligated to tell all of them and if Tony found out, it’d probably end up on Twitter in a heartbeat and they’d have people camped out on their front lawn for pictures by morning.

 

As he scrubbed off the sweat and grime and let the hot water beat over his shoulders and down his back, he realized that almost a year had gone by and he had barely noticed. So much had happened, Chloe had ended up in a coma, they’d discovered HYDRA within SHIELD, Bucky was alive but didn’t want to be found, he’d gotten married. He twitched a grin and shut off the water.

 

Steve dried himself and got dressed. He pulled out the little cellphone he kept. It was dated and when Tony had caught sight of it, he’d immediately offered to mirror the data and give him a state of the art S-phone but Steve didn’t want it. If it wasn’t broken, why replace it? Newer wasn’t always better. Bucky had always teased him about that quip, said he was a sentimental sap. Steve let out a long breath. Maybe he was, and he was fine with that.

 

He debated it all of two seconds before he flipped it open and called her number. It went through to voicemail and he stayed on the line and waited for the beep anyway. He missed the sound of her voice. He hadn’t seen her in a week.

 

“You’ve called Sully, leave me a message. I’ll call you back when I can.”

 

“I miss you,” he said, laughing a little inside the privacy of his own head at how needy he sounded. “I’ll try to come home tonight. Will you be there? Love you,” he said, his voice hitching as he thought of her smile. He closed the phone gently and slid it inside the back pocket of his jeans.

 

He took the elevator up the lobby level of the Avengers designated floors. Darkness greeted him and he thought he was probably going to have to call Maria to let her know he was going home and to cover for him.

 

“SURPRISE!”

 

Steve almost dove for cover they were so loud. The lights came on and everyone jumped from everywhere. Fireworks launched from the lower level landing outside the tower and lit up the night sky in explosions of elaborate, deafening sprays of color.

 

Tony came forward and clapped him on the shoulder. “Not only is today a day to be patriotic and proud, but how could you think we’d forget your birthday? What are you wearing?” he asked, his eyebrow hiked and climbing by the second. “You really didn’t know, not even an inkling? Huh, either you think we totally suck as friends or we’re just that good.”

 

Steve twitched a small smile. “I really didn’t know,” he said truthfully.

 

“Of course, we’re awesome,” Tony said congratulating himself, his fleeting look of concern vanishing as though the thought that Steve could ever consider them bad friends was an impossibility. Tony gave him a glass of half sipped champagne and drifted off, his attention already in host mode as he plastered an overly bright smile on his face, and he went to converse with someone Steve didn’t know.

 

Maria sided up to him. “I tried to get him to keep it low-key but I don’t think Tony knows what that word even means.”

 

Steve snorted and shoved his hands in his pockets. “You could have given me a heads up. I’m hardly dressed for this.”

 

Maria gave him a thoughtful once over. “Those jeans on your ass say otherwise. And the Victoria’s Secret models over there don’t seem to mind.”

 

Steve gave her a disapproving glare. “Who are all these people and where’s Sam?”

 

“I didn’t write the guest list, I just organised the catering, the music, fireworks…”

 

“And Tony foots the bill, so naturally he handled the invites himself,” Steve finished for her. “It’s fine. I’d just really rather be some place else. Back in the day, a corner pub with the guys was more my scene.”

 

Maria smirked. “Did you just say back in the day?”

 

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head. “What was I supposed to say?”

 

Maria grinned wider. “There is no fixing that, so I’m not even going to try. Listen, Steve, I know where you really want to be, so do us both a favor and just smile, pretend to have a little fun and I’ll sneak you out of here before you turn into a pumpkin.”

 

He shifted a little uncomfortably at the attention that he still felt from the far end of the bar. He nodded politely when two of the women waved. “Remind me again why I thought it was a good idea not to announce I’m married.”

 

“Makes you both a target for all kinds of reasons and attracts attention,” she said softly. “Chloe’s handling something in D.C. with Homeland, she probably won’t be back till late. Now go on. Thor started telling stories ten minutes ago and he’s a riot. Oh and there’s apple pie.”

 

And for the first time in the past few minutes, Steve found a genuine reason to smile. “Thanks Maria.”

 

True to her word, Maria excused him from a circle of celebrities and socialites that Tony had introduced him to and ushered him through to the fire escape hidden by ferns and a wall of climbing jasmine.

 

“Remind your lovely blonde that she missed our spa date. Tell her to set up another appointment and I’ll be there. Seems her hours are worse than mine. She’s her own boss and her schedule still sucks.”

 

Steve shook his head ruefully. “Trying to get her to work less is like trying to get a river to flow in the opposite direction. Best case, we can divert it for awhile. I’ll pass along the message. Thanks again, Maria. You’re a good friend.”

 

“Take care of my bestie, Steve. And happy 96th birthday,” she called over her shoulder cheekily, before ducking out of sight.

 

Steve chuckled, shook his head over her teasing, before he pushed the fire escape door open. In minutes, he was on the street below. He put on his baseball cap and pulled the brim down, shading his eyes and put his hoodie over the top of his hat to cut out the wind.

 

He took a cab to Goldie’s Gym. He figured he could box for awhile and call Chloe again after. Find out what time she would be home, or if she would be back at all. He had hoped that they would see each other before Maria and Tony zeroed in on their next target using JARVIS to comb through all the data they had collected from the last site.

 

Goldie’s was only six blocks from home and when he got her text that she just got in, he didn’t bother showering. He stripped off his sweaty t-shirt, stuffed it in his gym bag and zipped his hoodie closed. He ran all the way home without stopping.

 

He kicked the door closed behind him and set his bag by the door to the basement, that coincidentally did serve as both their laundry and Chloe’s operations hub. He snagged a bottle of water from the fridge while he called out for her.  “Chloe?”

 

Steve took a long swallow from the bottle and turned to head for the stairs that led to the second level of their townhouse. If she’d had a day like his, she’d probably be in their bedroom, taking a shower. He stopped cold halfway through the sitting room. There at the bottom of the stairs was his wife.

 

Ever since she’d proudly displayed the Captain America mug she’d wrestled from her cousin - but traded her custom Green Arrow hoodie that she’d worn while impersonating the real Green Arrow for a short stint a couple years ago when he was out of commission - he’d been waiting for the appearance of her promised USO outfit.

 

That front zip up, snug fitting pleather hoodie had featured in many a fantasy after she’d paraded it for him once. He’d rather fancied it a lot and was very miffed to see it go. Yet he understood that it wasn’t his to dictate its fate and if she was willing to part with it, then it was her decision to make.

 

He knew that she enjoyed collecting Captain America memorabilia for him. She did it with such obvious care and attention, that she had a contagious surge of excitement when she managed to acquire something for a fair price or a trade. The wide smile and burst of joy she carried around, made him happy too. Her happiness and joy fed his and the circle of positive emotion just kept growing stronger all the time. He lived for these moments with her, where there was no expectations, pressures or dangers. He could let his guard down and just be himself. No labels, masks or uniform, just Steve Rogers. A man who was just a regular guy with wants and needs, and very much in love with his wife.

 

And damn was she doing wild things to his blood pressure in that outfit. The material looked soft and hugged all her curves. The color was certainly patriotic and normally he liked green and purple on her best but blue was fast growing on him. The wide red straps of white stars framing her creamy shoulders and highlighting her impressive decollage was sending all hope of higher brain function packing.

 

“What do you think?” she asked with a sultry tilt to her smile.

 

Steve stared at her, his lips parted and his throat working with no words coming to mind. She knew very well what he thought. A lower part of his anatomy had snapped to full attention and was proclaiming his readiness. Heat started to climb up his neck and he thought absently how he could possibly show his embarrassment, over his eagerness to devour her when all the blood in his body seemed to be channelling south.

 

“Where did you get that?” he asked, his tone labored and deep.

 

Chloe closed the distance between them and trailed her fingertips over the skin exposed by his open hoodie. She pressed a kiss in the hollow of his throat at the top of his chest. “I’ve missed you too. Happy birthday, Steve.”

 

He angled his head down, and she raised to her tiptoes to meet his lips. They kissed in the middle of the sitting room for the longest time.

 

When they broke apart, they were both breathing hard and her lips were distinctly swollen and lipstick free. She brushed her thumb across the bottom of his chin. She loved to suck on his bottom lip, so he suspected that’s where most of her lipstick had ended up decorating. He grinned at her and slid his hands over her hips, gathering material as he went. His fingers finally met bare skin and he put his hands around her thighs, lifting her off her feet.

 

Chloe wrapped her legs over hips and hooked her ankles behind his back. She carded her fingers into his hair and pressed kisses all over his face as he walked them upstairs.

 

He deposited them in the middle of their bed with a soft bounce and rolled her on top of him. Part of her hair had spilled free of her pins when they’d hit the bed and he reached up to free more of her hair, pulling pins and laying them on the side table. When her hair was loose, he reached up under her curls to untie the sash that held the top of her dress together.

 

The fabric fell away and he stared at her in the low light streaming through their bedroom window from the street. Her complexion was pale and had a gentle glow, lots of little beauty spots dotted her smooth skin and there were two on her left breast. The only marking on her generous breasts that were warm and heavy in his hands. He flicked the tightening peaks until she restlessly rubbed against him, driving him mad with need in the process. He flipped them again and while she worked his belt and zipper, he pulled down her panties.

 

He was inside her before he could even fully kick his jeans and underwear off the bed. He kissed her deeply and pulled her legs back around his waist so he could nestle securely between her thighs.

 

Before he could even think of moving and thrusting, she hooked her leg around his and flipped them again. She wrenched her dress over her head and tossed it to the floor.

 

He felt his lungs tighten in his chest. She was glorious. He was buried deeply, her muscles gripping him rhythmically, her hands trailing over his chest, her hair tumbled about her shoulders. Slowly she began to ride him, raising herself on her knees till only his swollen head was between her nether lips and then she would envelope him again, taking only an inch at a time, squeezing tightly as she went.

 

When she started flicking her thumbs over his nipples in time with her rocking, he had to close his eyes. The sensations coupled with the vision she made, was creating an overload in his brain. He could barely remember to breathe and if he didn’t breathe, he would lose it.

 

He lasted ten minutes before she added a little twist to her rocking and he only had a nanosecond presence of mind to know that while he was about to blow, she was close but not quite there. He licked his thumb and felt down her stomach to the little nub between her legs. She screamed her release and he groaned as her spasming, clenching muscles, smashed through the last shred of his control.

 

“Happy birthday,” she whispered against his neck.

 

She was sweaty, fast cooling with nothing to cover her and absolutely bonelessly limp, sprawled over him, and Steve couldn’t more blissed out.

 

He kissed her shoulder and reached for the edge of the comforter they were lying on top of so that he could cover her back at least to keep her warm.

 

“Best gift ever,” he said with a satisfied grin in his voice.

 

“Love you,” she said kissing his chin before finding his mouth.

 

Steve kissed her back, and then teased her with his stubble covered cheek against her delicate skin. She wrinkled her nose at him and poked him in the ribs. He captured her fingers and kissed her knuckles so she wouldn’t start a tickle war.

 

They both knew how quickly he would lose and how exhausted she would be from the relentless pleasure she took at reducing him to a curled weakling. And he hoped she still had at least another round in her before they went to sleep. He had to go back in the morning, and no doubt she had work too.

 

He brushed hair back from her face when she didn’t move after he had caught both of her hands. Usually she would put up more of a play wrestle before she decided if she wanted to start a tickle assault or not.

 

A soft snore breezed over his skin and Steve let his head fall back on the pillow. He let out a long exhale. She was already asleep. He couldn’t blame her. It was almost two in the morning and not everyone had the benefit of Super Serum to recharge. Ten minutes here, twenty minutes there and he’d be good to go. On several occasions when the Commandos had been deep in enemy territory, he’d done the longest watch shifts, often going two to three days at a time on almost no sleep.

 

He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her, putting his hands flat against her back. She’d get uncomfortable soon, his limbs were too heavy for her to support for long but he wanted to keep her tucked close for as long as she would allow it.

 

The USO dress had caught on the door handle that led to the bathroom. He smiled widely at the sight of it. He didn’t think he’d like any costume better than her Green Arrow vest, but he had a feeling this memory was going to take on a life of its own and replace pleather in his fantasies in future. After all, it wasn’t everyday that the woman who holds your heart, dressed herself in your colors and let you unwrap her as a birthday present.


	3. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smallville/Marvel crossover  
> Pre- Captain America: The Winter Soldier  
>  **Rating** : Teen  
>  **Summary** : Their vacation over, Steve manages to convince Chloe not to leave straight away. They go on a date. Things don’t go according to plan.

 

* * *

Manip art by @purple-moon123

::: ::: :::

They were enjoying a quiet dinner. If you wanted to label it anything it was their first date.  


Back in D.C., he had convinced her not to go straight back to New York just yet and they were out on the town. It’s the first time he’d worn a tie in decades.

Candlelight, good food, anonymity, the perfect setting, at least it had been until some commotion decided to take place in the back of the pricey Chinese restaurant they’d chosen to patron.

The loud voices could be heard all through the establishment. Chloe set her chopsticks down and gave him a fleeting look of concern when there was sounds of clanging metal to accompany the harsh voices coming from the kitchen.

“You get protection because you pay up just like everyone else.”

“Please, just one more week. Business is slow.”

“The Triad doesn’t negotiate. We take it tonight and everything else.”

There was a scream and Steve was out of his seat. He grabbed a serving tray on his way to the swing doors and Chloe followed him, pulling a Beretta from her purse.

At his look of surprise and silent question, his eyebrow arched, Chloe shrugged on shoulder. “Phone, wallet and protection, never leave home without the essentials.”

She inched the door open and took a look inside. She held four fingers up and indicated the direction of the intruders. She signaled the other diners to stay quiet and get low.

“By order of S.H.I.E.L.D put your weapons down,” she shouted.

When shots fired in their direction, Steve burst through the double doors and threw his tray in the direction of the shooter. It hit is mark and knocked the man out.

The three others started firing at Steve who dove behind a prep bench.

Chloe shot one thug in the shoulder and hit another in the wrist making him drop his gun. She tackled a chef out of the line of fire from the third armed enforcer.

The one she’d shot in the shoulder had wrapped a tea towel around the wound and had swapped firing hands, he picked up his gun and aimed at Steve who was ushering all the kitchen staff out a back exit after delivering a knock out punch to the thug with a bleeding wrist.

Chloe grabbed a skillet and swung it at the man’s head. In the process, concerned with protecting Steve, she hadn’t seen a woman come up behind her. She was kicked in the back and burned her hand on the stove top that was off but still hot from being used earlier, which also caused her to lose her grip on her gun.

The third shooter had exceptional mastery of several Martial Art styles and without his shield, and in close quarters Steve was a finding him a fair match. The man had speed and superior skill. Steve could adapt at an amazing rate but at present, it was only Steve’s enhanced agility that was keeping him ahead at the man’s flurried attack.

Chloe was finding it difficult herself to avoid getting bested. Her fingers stung like hell but she used the adrenaline to fuel her strikes and blocks as the woman in the black pant suit with a elaborate neck tattoo of a dragon tried to run her through with chef knives.

Breathing hard, sore and covered in all manner of food from the waist down, she finally stood over the woman who was out cold under a pile of catering sized tins and gallon bottles of peanut and sesame oil. She’d sent the woman sailing into the shelving with a sharp kick to the abdomen after hitting her knives clear with a skillet.

Steve finished tying the men up and nodded to the business owner in acknowledgement when he said the police were on their way.

Chloe retrieved her gun, flicked on the safety and put it in her jacket pocket. “Certainly wasn’t expecting our night to end like this,” she said with a regretful smirk.

Steve took her elbow and turned her to face him, taking the hand she’d plunged into the sink of murky dishwater.

“Night’s not over yet,” he said softly. He inspected the redness on her fingers that was already blistering. “Here.” He ran a clean dish cloth under cold water and wrung it out. Then put her hand under the running water to wash off the grime. He then wrapped her hand in the cloth.

They stayed to make their statements and then they walked the four blocks back to his apartment.

“We could have taken a cab, would have been quicker, and we could have bought some aspirin for the pain,” Steve said as the climbed the stairs inside the building.

Chloe shook her head. “I don’t think any cabbie would have given us service with me looking like this,” she said gesturing to her sauce stained heels and her soup covered dress.

Steve frowned. “If they had any manners and cared for the money they would. Besides I would have given you my jacket to sit on.”

She stopped walking and he looked down at her with a puzzled expression before she reached up and tugged him closer. She kissed him and when she pulled back he looked a little dazed before he gave her a pantie dropping smile.

Her heart raced a little faster in her chest. If she didn’t leave him soon, she might never do it. And they had separate lives to get back to living. And letting herself get lost in him was dangerous. What she did was important. The people she worked with relied on her. She couldn’t afford to get distracted. No matter how impressive, enticingly genuine and rare that distraction was proving to be. Their break from reality was over. If anything tonight reminded them of how broken the world was, how trouble was always brewing somewhere.

While everyone deserved a break, they’d devoted themselves to a cause. Their mission was important. The protection of others, using their talents, skills and resources to serve a greater purpose than their own desires was a pledge they’d made knowing what they’d have to sacrifice. Their dreams and wants came second, if they factored in at all.

“You’re dangerous to my sense of duty, Mr. Rogers,” she said softly.

Steve dipped his head closer, pressing his forehead to hers. “The feeling is mutual, Chloe. Stay?”

“I can’t put it off any longer. I’ve already stayed two days,” she said tilting her head a little, her lips inches from his. Their noses were touching and she was so close to his mouth that she could feel how much his own breathing had changed. He was as affected by their proximity as she was.

“I guess I do need a shower first.”

Steve chuckled tightly and groaned. “You’re welcome to use mine as long as you want. Uninterrupted,” he added quickly when he felt her draw away a little.

Chloe kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Steve. This… This thing between us, I never expected to find someone like you. I don’t know if it’ll work in the real world. I don’t know if the distance or our jobs we’ll end it before we have a chance to see if we can make it work, but I want to try. I’m willing to try.”

Steve grinned at her brightly and kissed the tip of her nose lightly before bringing her uninjured hand to his lips pressing a firm kiss to her fingers. “That’s all I ask.”

::: ::: :::

She had feigned discomfort later and Steve offered run back to the convenience store of some aloe and aspirin. She didn’t feel too badly about the excuse because if she wanted to get any sleep, she was going to have to take something, the throbbing was annoying.

Climbing out to the fire escape, she checked the spy scope to make sure the apartment’s occupant had left the room before she broke in.

To her credit, Sharon didn’t startle too badly to find someone lurking in the shadows of her bedroom. Chloe had been ready to duck if she had another gun or knife on her person, but she had watched Sharon earlier and unless she went strapped in her apartment, she suspected the only firearm she had was in her closet. She was undercover as a nurse after all.

“Who’s idea was it to try to use psychological profiling and manipulation while putting Captain Rogers under full surveillance?” she said nodding to the home office door that was still ajar revealing several monitors of Steve’s entire apartment including the bedroom. Chloe’s face darkened. “Enjoy the show, Agent 13?”

Sharon curled her hands at her sides but didn’t move from her spot by the door. “I have my orders. Does Director Fury know of your liaison? It’s against policy for agents to pursue relationships within the Division.”

“Steve’s not an agent,” Chloe rounded out, her voice hard.

“When did it start? I heard that he went through the Academy,” she said her eyes narrowing.

“Insinuate what you want, Carter, I’d blow your cover, if I thought for a second your motives here were in doubt. I think you believe you’re protecting him. But if I find out you’re not, I’ll make your life hell you can’t even imagine. Lose the feed on the bedroom. I won’t ask again.”

“What makes you think I won’t report you first?”

Chloe shrugged, “I’ve been here two days already. Either you haven’t yet, or the higher ups didn’t care. Whichever makes no difference to me, nobody tells me how to live my private life.” She set the clip on the window sill, along with the bullet she’d sprung from the chamber.

As she passed Sharon, she pressed the SIG against her chest.

“You might want to change your combination. Your aunt’s birthday? Really?”

Sharon watched the monitor as Chloe entered the apartment again. She waited with bated breath when Steve returned and drew the woman in for a kiss before attending to her burned fingers. Chloe didn’t say anything, her cover was still salvageable.

Her mission had been sanctioned by Senator Pierce from the moment Steve had woken from his coma and immediately escaped SHIELD custody. Alexander Pierce believed that all the adjustments the Captain would have to make to join the modern world might prove too much and he was too valuable an asset to their country to be allowed to disappear into obscurity. Another Vet lost to a broken system.

He had crafted her cover personally and no one else knew of her placement, not even Director Fury. Pierce had been very specific about that. No one at SHIELD could know, that way if the Captain ever found out about her, there was still a chance that he would trust the Division and continue to work with them.

She would report that Steve had returned from his vacation, and keep Agent Sullivan out of her report. For now.


	4. Defining Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe, Steve, Bucky and Sam leave their Canadian sanctuary to spend the Thanksgiving holiday with Bucky's sister.

 

 

* * *

 **Defining Home**  
**Rating** : G  
**Pairing** : Chloe x Steve, Steve & Bucky, Martha & Chloe  
**Summary** : They’re coming together for the Thanksgiving Holiday. Home and family are about sanctuary and acceptance. Over good food and company they learn that that’s exactly what they have.

::: ::: :::

**Shelbyville, Indiana**

Thanksgiving Dinner. He had never been to a big celebratory dinner event like the one Martha and Chloe had planned for Rebecca. Both her boys, all grown with families of their own, weren't going to be able to see her for the holiday this year, and her husband having passed a few years ago now, meant she would be alone.

Rebecca was a practical, independent woman, even in her advanced years. She lived on her own on a semi-rural property that had been her home for the past fifty odd years and she didn't want any fuss even if it meant spending the holiday alone. But since meeting her, Chloe had adopted her in every way that mattered and that made her as good as blood family. And his ever caring wife, decided that, that wouldn't fly with her. Besides, Rebecca hadn't seen her brother since they'd rescued him from almost having his arm crushed.

Martha was doing lunch with Clark and Conner in D.C. and Clark promised to whisk her out in time for dinner and she'd get a room in town and take a train back in morning. Mrs Kent hadn't seen Chloe since the wedding and she was missing time with her pseudo daughter.

Since they'd all agreed that social settings would be good for Bucky, they thought why not start small. Who better to usher you back into the regular world and normalcy than family?

Chloe drove out early so she could go shopping and set up the dining room so that Rebecca wouldn't have to stress over anything.

Under Rebecca's watchful instruction, Chloe was confident she wouldn't ruin the turkey even though it was her first attempt at baking one.

Roast potatoes, honey glazed baby carrots, string beans, fresh white bread rolls, Martha's special recipe cranberry sauce and rich gravy. For afters pumpkin pie and he and Bucky's favorite apple pie. Steve really didn't care about the drive out, his mind was stuck on the food.

With the occasional noises he heard from the backseat, his best friend's stomach rumbling, he suspected that was all Buck could think about too.

Hours of driving with a restless Bucky, a useless shot gun, co-pilot who was only awake while eating and suddenly he wasn't thinking about food or his cramped limbs anymore. She had her hair out. Well mostly, she had parts of it pinned back, probably so it wouldn't hang in her face while she cooked and warmed food. She was wearing a dress, one of the ones that hugged every curve and would probably make her walk funny if it weren't for a generous but teasing slit in the back. She was a vision and his sudden most fervent wish was that he had her alone, and didn't have to share her with company for the majority of the evening.

She seemed to read his mind when she came to greet him. She probably felt his frustrations and his desire from across the room when they'd first laid eyes on each other, so near enough.

"Have I told you how much I love looking at you in a suit? Of course birthday suit works too," she added more softly, a telling sparkle in her eyes.

Steve groaned and swept her in for a probing and thorough kiss. She'd have to fix her lipstick again he thought smugly when he released her. "Missed you."

Chloe smiled. "It's only been a few hours. How did you survive all those weeks working with the team?"

"Terribly. I was a grumpy old cliche. Ask Maria."

Chloe chuckled, she tickled his ribs and he squirmed immediately losing his grip on her. She headed back for the kitchen and she could feel his mope without looking. "Just a few hours here," she said in consolation. "I booked a room at a motel. Sam and Bucky will stay in the boys old rooms upstairs. Thought it would be easier."

Easier. Damn did he love his forward planning wife. Not only was it a thoughtful consideration for their friends. After dinner Sam would be unlikely to move and Rebecca would want to spend as much time with Bucky as he allowed. Being alone meant they wouldn't have to worry about sensitive hearing. Cohabiting with Bucky and Sam, they'd made done their utmost to be discreet about their day time and occasionally nocturnal liaisons. The freedom of their own space was giving him ideas and he could hardly wait.

Martha, Chloe, he and Bucky, Rebecca and Sam, all seated around the table, the food laid out in front of them, delicious smells assailing their senses, Sam looked like he was about to forgo all etiquette and bury his hands in the bread dish and chow down.

Fortunately, Martha decided to get the ball rolling. "I want to thank our gracious host for allowing me to join your family dinner."

"Oh Martha, I barely lifted a finger, and more the merrier," Rebecca protested.

Martha smiled at her genially. "Your hospitality is felt and you have a lovely home. I have a lot to be thankful for. My sons have grown into wonderful men who actively contribute to make society a better place for everyone and I couldn't be prouder. Chloe, you never cease to amaze me with your strength to endure, no matter what comes." She glanced around the faces at the table, lingering on each one. "She is surrounded by friends who would help her and protect her. So yes, I'm so very thankful that my family are happy, thriving and strong."

Chloe squeezed Steve's hand. "We've had so many trials thrown our way. But we've conquered every single one. We're at our best together. All of us," she said smiling pointedly at Martha and then Bucky and Sam. "We're far from perfect and we'll make mistakes but I know I can trust in you all to keep me on the right path and to always have my back. And most of all, I'm thankful to you, Steve. You took a chance on me. I didn't make it easy for you and we all know, you could have had just about any woman you fancied."

"There's only one I want," he said lifting her hand to his face and kissing her fingers.

"And the awkward factor just hit Richter 10," Bucky quipped.

"Hush, you," Rebecca tutted at him with a disapproving frown. "For all his ill manners and grumpy disposition, I have my big brother home. The Lord blesses and I could never ask for more. He has wonderful friends and he's here." She took Bucky's hand in her frail, translucent skinned hand and squeezed tightly. "I love you, James and I hope you know that will never change, no matter what people might say about you."

Bucky nodded once silently. His eyes suspiciously wet. He shared a look with Steve. They both knew he wasn't up to sharing anything in a open setting yet.

Steve nodded in immediate understanding. He glanced to his right where his wife sat by his side. "Chloe made me thankful I had survived the ice. When I first woke up, I was disillusioned and lost. Fury offered me the chance to do something but it felt like I was just going through the motions." He squeezes Chloe's hand where they'd interlocked fingers on the tabletop. "Then I met you, I got to know you and everything changed. I found purpose and hope again. It's rare to find someone who will let you be your own person. Who doesn't want you for anything more than just the simple pleasure of their company. In your eyes, I see everything I was before the Serum and if it was gone tomorrow, I know it wouldn't make a difference to your love. Finding that, how could you not want to fight for it?" he asked with a wide smile at Chloe.

She blushed warmly at the undisguised love in his eyes and the intensity of his expression. She kissed his cheek and Sam snorted.

"I'm glad Thanksgiving and wedding anniversaries only come around once a year. Normally they can keep the PDAs and heart eyes to a minimum.

"Sam Wilson," Martha admonished him lightly. "I've seen you making your own heart eyes, young man."

Sam looked like he'd choked on his tongue. "Say what? When?"

Chloe arched an eyebrow. "I did wonder why a certain someone started calling you for updates, rather than me."

Sam smiled uncomfortably and took a sip of his water. "Well, ah that's nothing…" He back peddled seeing Steve's pointed stare and coughed. "Well it's something but not serious. Cap, I'm not playin' it's just things are tough right now. Doing the dating thing, not the right time."

"There's never a right time but right now, Sam," Steve said. "You've got two guys at this table who know what it's like to see hopes and dreams, snuffed out in a blink. I almost made that mistake twice," he squeezed Chloe's hand and looked at her with gratitude. "Thankfully I got a chance to do things over. You find the right partner, don't wait."

"I think that's enough heavy talk," Rebecca said. "Sam, since you didn't share, you can say grace. Then we eat."

They all joined hands and Sam gave thanks for the food. After that Martha passed the carving knives to Bucky. "You're the man of the house," she said.

With a bewildered look, Bucky accepted the utensils but did nothing with them until he got the nod of approval from his sister.

"I've seen far too many Thanksgivings without my brother doing the honours. Get carving, Jimmy, we're hungry."

Everyone laughed at her exaggerated huff as she gave him her plate first. James relaxed a lot more after that and for the rest of the night, Steve didn't see his friend flinch or frown once.

A long while later, Sam groaned from where he stretched out on the lounger. "Now I know why I normally barely eat all day till dinner on Thanksgiving. I can't move. I move one inch and I'll be sick. I'm blaming you, Cap for all those gas stops and Doritos."

"The trick is pacing yourself, Sam. Smaller servings, that way you can try everything. It's no wonder you're feeling sick with how high you stacked your plate. And just how many pieces of pie did you eat?" Chloe asked him.

"I had to try both, and then I went back for seconds. Maybe thirds. I don't know. Martha Kent's pies are addictive. They should come with a health hazard warning. Caution, delicious but gut busting."

"What should come with a warning?" Martha asked bringing in a tray of coffees. She winked at Chloe knowing full well what Sam had said.

"Your food, Mrs. K. I don't know how Conner isn't built like a linebacker. Clark's big but his brother's not."

"My boys are adopted, Sam, but thank you for the compliment. I think." She patted his shoulder fondly. "Well I'm heading off now. Thank you all for a wonderful evening. Chloe, dear, walk me out?"

"Sure," Chloe said, leaving the embrace of Steve's arms from where they'd been sharing an armchair.

"I thought I'd let you know that things are heating up in Washington. I'm sending Conner abroad on a Masters study program in Wales. Clark agreed to be more careful in his handling of supervillains and leave the regular crime to the MET PD. The military still want Steve. Sam says they've already been tasking satellites and running facial recognition. I have tried never to tell my children how to run their lives. All I've ever wanted to do is keep you all safe but ultimately the decisions you make are your own. He will have to make a stand eventually, Chloe. Just know, whatever happens, however you choose to go, I love you. And I'll help you however I can. Steve too."

Chloe threw her arms around Martha and hugged her tight. "Be careful." Reluctantly, she let her go and stepped back. "Happy Thanksgiving, Martha."

"Happy Thanksgiving," she said warmly, tucking a strand of Chloe's blonde hair behind her ear. "Take care of your boys and don't work too hard."

"Said the pot to the kettle," Chloe teased gently.

Martha laughed. "Touché. Good night, dear. Steve," she said with a nod in his direction.

Steve wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist from behind and tugged her back to his chest.

Chloe rested her head against his broad muscled chest and let out a long sigh. It had been a busy day but so worth every frazzled minute.

Martha Kent had always reminded her of what home and family was meant to be. And with this moment and everyday new day they spent together, she knew she had found it with Steve.

"I love you," she said tilting her head a little so she could see his face.

He leaned down and kissed her temple. "I love you."

They stood there in the night air, a gentle breeze catching and ruffling their hair. The only sounds to be heard was the old wooden porch rocker creaking as it moved and the crickets in the long grass. It was tranquil and because Rebecca's home was on a large property, they could stand on the porch unnoticed by anyone passing by.

"She's not wrong. We can't stay hidden indefinitely."

Chloe covered his arms with hers and wrapped him tighter around her. He felt like a warm cocoon of comfort and shelter. "I know. But I want to enjoy this, just us, for a little longer."


	5. Playing At Ordinary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightingale series AU. In this universe, Steven Rogers, Captain America woke up believing he was an ordinary high school senior. Looking young enough to pass as a high schooler with her mutant regeneation ability, Chloe is assigned to stay close to him.

** **

**Manip art by Purple Moon123**

**Playing At Ordinary**  
**Rating** : PG  
**Summary:** Phil gets Chloe to babysit an amnesiac Steve. Someone was watching reruns of a teen drama while he was being thawed and now he thinks he’s a high school senior at a fictional high school. So Fury enrols him at Midtown High School. A high school that is no stranger to providing education to gifted individuals. 

::: ::: ::: 

“It’s the strangest thing. They tell me I’m a late term transfer, that my parents sent me here because Midtown has the best chance for a basketball scholarship. But I can’t remember being interested in basketball.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and wondered not for the first time why they hadn’t at least tried the age old cliché of jarring him on the head before going ahead with this ridiculous charade. The doctors all said that there wasn’t any residual tissue damage from his long term freeze. And his memories should return. They speculated it could be psychological trauma repressing the recall, or just a matter of triggering memories with familiar settings etc. Something not so easy to achieve since even people who had lived in Cap’s time their own memories were subjective and faded.

“Stay behind with me today? Care to see if I have what it takes to make first string?”

“Principal Coulson said that coach was going to review you by the end of the week but that it was pretty much a sure thing. Your Gym and Track records, not to mention your game stats are impressive. You’ll be fine without the extra training.”

He gave her a skeptical look, before his lips turned up in a half smirk. “Is this your smooth talking way of ditching my company?”

Her jaw dropped and she stopped walking. Was he… was he flirting with her? She blinked owlishly at him. So far he was nothing like she had expected him to be. Phil warned her to handle him carefully, that he was a decorated war hero, but he was also acting wildly out of character, she would need to shepherd him and if need be, curtail any behavior that would damage his reputation. But her boss was fairly certain it wouldn’t come to that. Phil had been wrong before. This might be another one of those times.

His grin got wider. “My mom will tell you, I’m harmless. As honest and moral as an Eagle Scout,” he said holding up his right hand over his heart.

Chloe was pretty sure there were wires getting seriously mixed up in that brain of his. She wanted to face-palm over how spectacularly this could all blow up in their faces when he inevitably sorted what’s what. “I don’t doubt that,” she mused quietly. “Steve…”

“Cary,” he corrected her in a friendly upbeat manner, while Chloe tried not to die over embarrassment from her novice spy blunder. 

Rule #1 - know your cover and all the players. Rule #1 = FAIL

“Cary, I’m the assistant student counsellor and your designated buddy for the next two weeks. I’m responsible for you, but I also have my own schedule to keep. And as your transition buddy it’s my responsibility to tell you that the gym is off limits after hours.”

“Wasn’t at my old school.”

“Really,” she asked dubiously. She’d watched what she could of the show the lab technician had unwittingly indoctrinated Captain Rogers with and she was fairly certain that the male characters, particularly the one Steve had adopted as his persona, weren’t especially rule abiding.

“No, not really but they made a few exceptions for the guys considering it used to be an all girls school,” he said by way of explanation.

“Ah huh,” Chloe agreed absently. “Well, this is you,” she said stopping at the classroom door. 

Steve grabbed her wrist as she turned to go. “Will I see you after?” The puppy dog, smoulder eyes he turned on her should be deemed illegal. Flynn Rider had nothing on Steve Rogers playing Cary Baston.

“Your dorm Dad will be here to pick you up, after school. Good luck convincing him that you want to hang around.”

A twenty-seven-year old playing a high school senior was almost as laughable as Director Fury playing a dorm parent to an amnesiac Steve Rogers and half a dozen other powered persons of interest, but nobody was laughing and she was going to be late for English Lit.

“I’ll be back after dark. I dare you to be there, Chlo. I bet you’ve never bent the rules in your life. Live a little.”

“It’s your first day, Cary. Try not to get a suspended before you meet the coach.”

Coach ‘Hawkeye’ Barton was a stickler for rules and hated trouble makers. Outside of this assignment he’d be laughing his ass off at what a handful Steve was turning out to be, but on the job he’d ride his team through the floor with drills and hoop training. And he wouldn’t be allowing the Cap any favors.

A late briefing, running through the entire day from the moment she collected Steve from his office this morning to when she’d walked him to his last class and Chloe was ready to go to bed and sleep off her weird day.

“You know he’s going to show up, don’t you.” Phil gave her a probing look.

Chloe blinked and the sagged back in her chair. “I’m not going home tonight, am I?”

Phil smiled at her wearily. “Could be worse. Picture babysitting Tony Stark under house arrest.”

“You’re going to use that forever, aren’t you?”  
  
“Absolutely. Only one that can trump the unpredictable and ADHD brilliant eccentric inventor is the Big Guy. And you don’t want Romanoff’s job, do you?”  
  
Chloe shook head. “If he decides to get frisky or do somethings illegal, do I have permission to taser him?” she asked, her expression brightening marginally at the prospect.

“He won’t, Fury says he’s agreeable and polite. Besides if the serum didn’t change his personality, I doubt the ice drastically altered his moral code.”

Chloe got up out of her chair. “They underestimate the corruptive power of network programming,” she muttered under her breath.

Phil twitched a smirk but didn’t change his mind. “No tasers and do not break cover.”

“And if there’s a threat in play?”

“Chloe, you’re one of the best agents I know. We wouldn’t have given you this assignment if we thought there was someone better. I trust you to make the right call.”

::: ::: :::

Chloe walked the length of the corridor that led to the gym, even from a distance she could see that the lights were on.

“You came,” he said brightly rising from where he’d been setting with his knees up on the floor. “Didn’t think you would. Glad you did though.” He dribbled the ball expertly and then shot backward for a three-pointer. It got nothing but net. 

Show off, she mused silently. 

He extended the ball to her. “One on one?”

“Hardly fair, you’ve got almost a foot on me and I’m an amateur at best.”

He grinned widely. “I’ll play handicapped and not all NBA drafts are tall.”

“What are we playing for?”

“Fun,” he quipped without a beat. “Do you need a reason for everything?”

“Are you ever serious? High school ends you know. Eventually we face the real world, we’ll need to job hunt, earn our own way. Responsibility, adulthood, do any of those concepts inspire a sense of duty?”

He gave her an odd look. “You’re high strung for a teenager, you know that right? Ever heard the saying youth is wasted on the young? Sixty years from now you’re going to look back and say, now why didn’t I just let loose enjoy the moments when I was free and spritely enough to revel in it.”

Chloe snorted. “Did you just say spritely?”

Steve narrowed his eyes at her. “Whatever Miss Budding Journalist, English major. My point is, live in the moment. Worry about tomorrow, when it comes.”

“Okay Grand Master Oogway, game on. I win, you get to attend student career counselling on Fridays and group tutoring twice a week.”

“And if I win, we jump in the East River.” He tossed her the ball and Chloe almost caught it with her chest as she gaped at him.

“What? Why?”

Steve shrugged. “Always wanted to do it but figured why do it alone. Probably dumb idea to do it by yourself anyway, what if you get a cramp and drown?”

Chloe arched an eyebrow. “Or get caught by the bay patrol and charged for public nuisance?” Shaking her head, she dribbled the ball down the court to the net and took a shot. It hit the backboard but when in. She caught it and passed it to him. 

He did a fancy under the leg sweep and spin before he tried for another three pointer. It was a tad short and bounced off the rim. 

He unzipped his hoodie and tossed it to the stands. “Oh I was supposed to play handicapped. Sorry,” he said kicking off his shoes and socks too.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Penalties,” he said. “You foul or run out of court, you lose something.”

“Something?” she waved her hand and waited for him to elaborate.

 "Shoes, jacket, socks etcetera,“ he said waggling his eyebrows.

She put her hands on her hips and planted her feet. "No way.”

Steve shrugged. “You’re up already. I’m playing one handed while I have possession and you’re form’s pretty good. Not scared of losing are you?” He passed her the ball.

Chloe held it for a moment and then grit her teeth. He was baiting her. It was clear as day and yet she was never one to back down from a challenge. Fine. Fury and Coulson wanted her to play along. She’d play along. 

She dribbled in and went for a lay up. She scored again and passed him the ball. This time she went up to block him, she got in his space and when she matched his every move, he bumped her out of the way on purpose. She hit the floor on her ass and he scored.

“Foul,” she growled at him.

He shrugged. Bounced her the ball and unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it to the stands to join his hoodie.

Chloe gaped, the ball rolling away unnoticed.

He walked over to her and offered her a hand up. Chloe closed her mouth and ignored his hand with a scowl. The jerk had fouled her on purpose. He was enjoying this strip tease.

Well she had no intension of joining in. She kept her eye on him and she kept the ball bounce low so he would have less chance to swipe it. He stole it anyway by snatching it out of the air when she went for a shot and dunked it in backward. Another score for him.

With a smug smile, he passed her the ball again. Chloe tried to dribble past him but he ended up backing her off the court. 

When she realized what he’s done, she wanted to scream. He stood with his arms folded waiting.

She took off her jacket and folded it neatly. Putting it down on one of the chairs. Tossing her hair back, she threw the ball hard and since he’s been admiring her fitted dress shirt, it caught him in the chest with a loud smack.

She refused to give in to his attempts at distraction with his glistening muscles, perfect pecs and abs on proud display, but in trying to avoid coming into contact with any part of him, it made it very difficult to land a shot.

He’d scored once more. At this point, she was looking forward to a chilly end to her evening, though at least she still had her clothes on.

In her mental rundown, she’d missed the fact that he was coming up for another basket. She leaned back and accidentally elbowed him in the spleen when he jumped. His shot went wide and he doubled over.

“Oww,” he said, breathing in short gasps.

“Sorry,” Chloe said wincing in sympathy. The red mark was coming up quickly and she touched it gingerly without thinking. “Do you need some ice?”

Steve’s breathing changed and his abs twitched. “Ah, no, it’s passing already actually.”

Chloe flinched her fingers away. Shaking herself mentally. Super serum. Her eyes slowly travelled upward and when she finally met his eyes she noted his very self assured grin. She wanted to smack him again. Damn him and his perfect body and handsome face. “You’re going to call foul, aren’t you?”

He didn’t say anything but the expectant way he just waited, ball tucked under his arm, gave her the answer.

She toed off her heels. There went what little height advantage she had. That and she would have liked to step on his bare feet just once for persuading her into this madness in the first place.

He was scoring left and right, and she was useless at trying to deflect his shots or block his view. She got a little too competitive and bumped him out of bounds on purpose. Granted he had to lose something too, but on the upside the score wasn’t in danger of being unfairly in his favor for at least another few minutes.

He dropped his jeans like it was an everyday occurrence for him to parade around in his underwear and Chloe gulped. He had nothing to be shy about. She had the fleeting thought that in trying to pass the physical for combat service duty multiple times and ten later being a test Guinea pig, he probably had extensive experience in having to strip down with an audience. 

“Your turn,” he said tossing his jeans on the growing pile.

Chloe reached around and tugged on the side zip of her sundress. She pulled it over her head and stood there chin held high, mentally drilling herself not to show weakness. Although at the same time kicking herself for her serviceable but nondescript strapless white bra and underwear.

She watched with growing satisfaction as an interesting tinge of red started to creep up Steve’s neck, over his cheeks to the tips of his ears. He scratched his head and then ducked his eyes. With a small grin, he lifted his gaze to hers again. “I’m leading.”

“Not for long you’re not,” she challenged back.

He went for the net and she ran at him. She got in his space again and as he tried to get around her, he actually bumped into her. The ball bounced out of his reach and he looked down at her.

Chloe could feel the heat from his skin. He was so warm he was radiating. Her breath caught when she realized how close his face was. He was actually leaning in.

Mentally, Will Smith’s Hitch pipped up with, “he’s bringing the 90%.” She watched that full bottom lip attached to a rosy pink mouth looming closer. Thinking fast she wrapped her hands around his arms and inched away, smiling at him, so as to not hurt his feelings. “I don’t think…”

A noise at the far corner of the gym made her break off. Her eyes wide her gaze darted back to his face from staring at the dark corner of the gym. “Run,” she promoted.

Steve swept up his belongings and she grabbed her heels and her bundle before they ran for the opposite exit.

Snickering and laughing, nerves getting the better of her, she struggled to pull her dress on. He caught her elbow as she hopped, and steadied her while she put on her heels.

“I win,” he said a touch smug.

Chloe sighed. “So you did.” She let him take her hand and he led them out of the school. 

He didn’t bother with a shirt. She didn’t blame him. He’d worked up quite a temperature. He’d balled it up under his arm and he didn’t bother with socks or his sneakers either.

They walked to six blocks to the docks and strolled to the end of the pier. When he started stripping, she stared open mouthed. She didn’t care how she looked. The river was near freezing year round. “Are you crazy?”

“Do you fancy walking home in cold wet clothes?”

Chloe blinked hating him for his logic. She threw her jacket on the pier and kicked off her shoes. Unzipping her dress she added it to the pile.

When she lifted her head she let out a shriek and covered her eyes. “Where’s your underwear? Why are you naked?”

Steve laughed. “It was take them off now or later. We’re jumping in the river remember?”

“I’m not stripping.”

“Well you’ll be walking home in wet underwear then,” he said simply.

Chloe lifted her chin. “Wet underwear it is.” And with supreme discipline, she refused to let her eyes wonder lower than his chest.

He bounced on the calls of his feet and winked at her. He was enjoying this damn him.

He jogged to the edge and held out his hand. “Ready?”

Chloe tentatively stepped up next to him and hugged herself. The water was so black it looked inky and there was no telling what was beneath the surface or even how deep it was. This  was insane. “This is not a good idea.”

He touched her hand with his fingers and she glanced down. Quickly wrenching her eyes up again she fought back a blush. Taking his hand, she let his confident strength envelop her through his touch and chase away her doubts.

She had to believe that his instincts where the same. That he wouldn’t wilfully put them in real danger.

“Trust me,” he asked in a playful tone, yet with a serious expression in his eyes.

Chloe squeezed his fingers and nodded.

“3..2..1.”

They jumped.

::: ::: :::

He thought he’d prepared himself to feel the cold. His body didn’t share his thoughts.

As he pierced the water, the frigid temperature against his warm skin was an assault on his body. His heart skipped a beat. And his mind blanked.

He seized and flailed in the water, tugging away from whatever had been pulling on his arm and had caught his hand. He slipped free with almost no resistance.

Kicking for the surface, he broke through with a roar and blinked up at the night sky, treading water wildly to keep the blood flowing in his limbs.

He blinked rapidly and swung around.  Cold. His heart was pounding in his chest. He remembered bracing himself for impact and then cold blasting him. Covering him. Radio silence and cold. Cold that leeched every shred of warmth from his body and forced him into a shell of black where he couldn’t feel anything anymore and where he couldn’t fight or think anymore. Too weak and tired.  He fell asleep. Above the roar of blood in his ears and his splashing he could hear someone calling.

“Steve? Steve? Talk to me, you’re okay. You’re safe.”

His eyes found her. Her hair was plastered to her head. Her eyes were wide with concern and glancing down he noticed she was barely dressed.

His eyes narrowed in confusion. And he realized he felt a little light on clothing himself. He felt a surge of embarrassment as he noted just how liberated he was. Calming his breathing, in and out, with a long exhale and deep inhale he was able to get his heart rate to slow and the confusion in his mind to clear.

“You’re not an illusion,” he said with a touch of wonder. He chuckled mirthlessly to himself.

Chloe tilted her head and regarded him carefully. “What do you remember?”

“Today is a bit confusing but I remember the ice and why I was there.”

Chloe nodded while she traded water. “You’ve been asleep along time, Steve. Decades. The serum and the ice kept you in a suspended animation. The war is long over. It’s they year 2011. S.H.I.E.L.D, a special law enforcement body, found you and brought you home. We’re in New York. Do you think you can trust me?”

Steve looked at her shivering in the water. He shallowed and nodded. “You’re one brassy dame, Chloe. What you let me talk you into.”

“Don’t give me too much credit, Steve. It’s my job to make sure you didn’t do anything too crazy, like break the law or hurt yourself. Some might argue I failed pretty spectacular there. If you were capable of developing hyperthermia, I think they’d have my head.”

“I’ll give you a boost,” he said waving at the edge of the pier.“

"No need, there’s a ladder over there. And the swim might keep my heart from quitting on me.”

Steve watched her climb the ladder and quickly glanced away when he saw that the water had turned her underwear translucent.

He waited until she had moved away and kept her back to him, no doubt in consideration for his nakedness, to climb up himself.

He used his shirt to dry off and pulled on his clothes. “I think we should call a cab. It’s a long walk for you to be in wet clothes.”

Chloe shivered, her teeth chattering. If she thought she hadn’t used up her quota of walking on the wild side already tonight, she would have taken her underwear off and gone bra and panty-less. “I need to call my boss. You remember and they’ll want to know.”

Steve’s face fell and his ground his jaw. He looked at her searchingly and pursed his lips before he opened his mouth, hesitating before he spoke. “Do you think it could wait a day? It’s a lot to process and I don’t want to go back there right away.” He snorted and folded his arms. “Fury is your boss isn’t he? He has a very imposing, commanding presence.”

“He’s Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. The big boss. No, my boss is Agent Coulson.”

“The principal? Is Midtown a real school or did they mock that up just to fit the strange persona I’d built for myself?”

Chloe chuckled. “It’s a real school. And it’s not so crazy. You built yourself around a fictional character. Cary is from a TV show that one of the lab technicians was watching. Because you didn’t remember who you were, the bosses decided to let you be him for awhile. After all, Steve Rogers should get to live a normal life for however long he wants to.”

Steve smiled at her. “Thank you for looking out for me.”“

Chloe glanced away and blinked against the sudden prickling behind her eyes at his earnest experessiom. "You’re welcome, Steve. But if you don’t go back to Fury, what will you do?”

Steve twitched a smile that reminded her of his stint as Cary. “I was hoping I could stay with you?”

Her lips parted and she bit down on her lower lip to keep from smiling. “I guess I can keep your secret for a few more hours. I seem to have a lot of trouble saying no to you.”

Steve extended his hand to her and she hesitated for a moment before sliding her hand into his. He was already warm again and she shivered as his heat chased away the chill in her blood. “I’ve noticed. I’ll have to try a little harder not to take advantage of that.”  
  
Chloe knew from the sparkle in his eyes that she was in trouble. As much as she was sure he would do his best, she had a feeling that she’d have a hard time denying him anything.

 

 

Edited GIF, original source: <http://tmblr.co/ZIKtBs1kV99Ea>

What’s Your Number, 2011


	6. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "Soulmates" in the Nightingale universe.

** **

**Manip by Purple Moon123**

**\------**

**Chloe Sullivan x Steve Rogers**  
**Rating:** Mature (sex, adult themes)  
Picspam prompt fic for [@purple-moon123](http://tmblr.co/myu7O4M9tyoAJQEq-SMwIAQ)  
**Summary:** It’s the day after their first night together. Steve notices a few things he’s not happy about and Chloe has to set him straight. After all, even a Super Soldier can get it perfect first try.

::: ::: :::

He made her breakfast, humming under his breath as he arranged strawberries on the stack pancakes before drizzling syrup over the top.

Even after being up till three talking and making love, he had it in his head that he would wipe that pitiful first attempt from her mind, by proving to her just how quickly he could pick up new skills.

He smiled widely as he remembered just how many times he’d rendered her incoherent and thrashing from sensory overload.

Licking excess maple syrup from his thumb, he collected the plate and cutlery and went back upstairs.

His blonde Nightingale was out to the world, so deeply asleep she was snoring softly. She tended to snore when she slept on a funny angle. Kind of like now, with her face half buried in his pillow, her legs tangled in the covers and one arm thrown over her head to block out the sunlight that was peeking through their curtains.

He waved the plate near her face and she mumbled something indecipherable, flopping onto her back. His gaze wondered down from her face and throat to where the sheet had ridden down, exposing the top of her breasts when she’d rolled into her back. He could see every breath she took with the rise and fall of her breasts.

Picking up one strawberry, he ran the syrup glazed fruit over her lips. The sweetness must have tickled her tongue because she licked her lips. He put the strawberry back, very tempted to kiss her awake. She must have sensed his intent because she chose that moment to open her eyes and blink up at him with a slow smile. He smiled back and his smile widened to one of surprise when she grabbed his wrist startlingly quick and sucked the fruit from his fingers into her mouth.

“Mmm, so good. You must have left them out awhile they taste so sweet.” Refrigerated strawberries tended to taste like weak flavored slushy if you didn’t let them sit out first.

Steve nodded. “The maple syrup might have a little to do with it too. More?”

Chloe trailed her fingers over his bare chest. What a view to wake up to. Breakfast in bed and a shirtless Steve. “I think there’s something I want to taste more than food right now.”

His eyes darkened and his smile became more of a suave, self assured grin. “Is there now? Anything I can get for you, Mrs. Rogers?”

Chloe rubbed her hand over every bump and contour of his muscled arm to his shoulder and finally across his neck to bury her fingers in the thick short hair at his nape. “Right here, just like this,” she said pulling him down closer.

Their lips met and she could taste sugar and lemon pancakes on his tongue when she deepened their kiss. She brought her other hand up to cradle his head and draw him in closer. She wanted more of him, he tasted delicious and felt even better.

Steve shifted himself to settle over her and put one thigh between her legs. She gasped and pulled away from his mouth when he nudged against her swollen sex.

Steve looked at her in concern. “What’s the matter, did I hurt you?” he asked worriedly, immediately lifting himself again.

Chloe held onto his hips to stop him from moving away. “Just sensitive. It’s fine. I’m good.”

He looked at her dubiously and didn’t lower his weight.

“Steve, it’s been a long time. We were pretty wild last night. My recovery rate is just a little slower than yours.”

“But you do heal quickly. I’ve seen you and you didn’t say anything. Was I too rough? I tried to focus on keeping my grip gentle.”

Chloe frowned at him and rubbed her hands over his shoulders. “Steve, if you can concentrate at all then I’m not doing a very good job. Making love is about losing control. Trusting your partner to make you feel good, to just surrender to the moment. I feel like I’ve been doing it all wrong if you can think about whether you’re going to hold me too tight, or push too hard,” she said biting the corner of her lip as her insides twitched in memory of how good that ache could be.

Steve glanced away from the imploring look she was giving him. The expression of honest faith and love in her eyes squeezed at his heart. He was so much stronger than her, she had to understand he could never completely let go.

“Trust me?” she begged him. “Trust yourself.” She reached between them and rubbed his hardening length.

He immediately responded to her touch, letting out a needy groan as he swelled thicker, harder under her stroking and he rubbed his nose against hers before burying his face in the softness of her throat.

Chloe used her free hand to push down his short briefs and gasped again when his groin bumped her mound.

Steve stopped her ministrations and rolled to his side of the bed.

Chloe followed him and hooked her arm around his waist. She rested her head against his chest and pressed kisses over his skin. “I want this,” she said earnestly.

“Your body says otherwise,” he countered gently. He kissed her hair and manoeuvred himself so that he was on his side. He pushed her back and lifted the sheet and quilt off her. He sucked in a breath when he saw red little oval shapes on her hips and wrists, some on her thighs and one under her right breast.

She saw his eyes shutter and his jaw tighten. The guilt and self flagellation he felt was so strong it made her stomach twist in knots. Chloe grabbed his chin before he could turn away. “Steve, don’t you dare. I would never let you hurt me. You obviously won’t believe me but I’m going to tell you anyway, I don’t even remember feeling a thing. Are you seriously going to stop making love to me because I might get a couple bruises? I don’t know about you but kinda hard to stuff Pandora back in the box you know? I wanted to jump you before. I don’t think I could go more than five minutes of you looking like that without wanting you inside me.” she said with a pointed look at his crotch.

Steve clamped his eyes closed and let his head fall back in resignation. She was right. There was no way he could resist her. Even seeing the bruises, looking at her body and seeing her eagerness, the need and desire in her voice, his resolve to exercise restraint and let her rest from him was slipping. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You haven’t and you won’t,” she said firmly. She took his hand and spread his fingers over her stomach.

His little finger brushed her curls and he could feel wetness there. He was a doomed man. He wasn’t ready to try penetration at this point. He was too nervous about how he would react if he got a pained gasp from her again. So very gently, as lightly as he could, he teased her with his index finger. He watched her stiffen and bite down on her bottom lip. He couldn’t tell if it was from discomfort or pleasure from her expression and she hadn’t made a sound.

Worried over her tension, he leaned down and shifted himself slightly. He decided that maybe even his touch was too hard. He’d done it already once before, oral sex and she seemed to enjoy it, so he tried again.

He breathed over her sex and watched her thighs tremble on either side of his head. He put one hand on her leg lightly to keep her still and flicked his tongue over her lips. As he expected, she nearly bucked right into his face. He put his other hand over her stomach and stroked her with his tongue again. She was less physically reactive this time, and the moan she let loose definitely signalled pleasure to his ears.

After a few minutes of light, steady strokes, listening for her sounds and her breathing, he figured she was comfortable enough for him to push a little harder. He probed deeper, parting the folds with his tongue. Thankfully he had kept his hand on her stomach because when he flicked over her clit on his up sweep, she cried out and jerked against his chin. He did that steadily for a few more minutes, keeping his strokes deep and long, hitting her nub before starting a down stroke back over her dripping sex.

Steve smiled against her skin and he felt her tremble bodily was he put his tongue flat against her tight little bundle of nerves. The wet coarse texture of his tongue against her sensitive nub was making her breathing come in rapid bursts and she was shaking now. Two more strokes he guessed, or maybe even one if he put his index finger inside and pushed against her g-spot in time with his suck on her clit. He decided to try it.

Chloe screamed, her legs clamping around his head as she came apart under his dual ministrations. The powerful blended orgasm making her vision black out for a few seconds while electrical impulses exploded like fireworks under her skin, chasing down every nerve in her body, from her breasts to her toes. She pulsed, quaked and shook, under him and when the mind blowing spasms subsided, she was lay there completely spent and listless.

She could feel his smile as he kissed his way up her body, pressing his lips against her hip, then her navel, the concave space between the bottom of her ribs and right over her thundering heart between her breasts. Summoning the strength to move, she carded her fingers in his hair and then tugged him up so that she could claim his exquisitely formed mouth. He had perfect teeth that a dentist would be proud of and lips full and lush that just invited you to sink your teeth and trace with your tongue.

Their lips met in a slow exploratory kiss and she tasted her cream on his tongue. After a minute, she broke way from his mouth to suck in much needed air and peppered kisses over his stubble shadowed cheeks and jaw.

“Just wait till I get some fuel in me, Mr. Rogers, then you’ll be in trouble. I never shy away from a challenge and I aim to make you lose control.”

Steve brought over her plate and they fed each other bites of strawberries and pancakes. He’d hoped to distract her from her promise with food and tenderness but no sooner had he moved the plate to the side table, she was urging him on his back and straddling his waist.

She spent the next couple of hours teasing and pushing his limits till he was a glistening, overheated, twitching mass of sated male with no evidence of broken bones or new bruises but a happy wife and a few misshapen decorative cushions to show for their exploits.

“See,” she said pressing a light, sleepy kiss against the corner of his mouth. “Practice makes perfect.”

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


End file.
